


Poking the Bull

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Minor Violence, a little fluff at the end, yandere!blephie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Request from FallenAngel_666While Solomon enjoyed the way their relationship was (and he certainly wouldn’t dream of changing how things were between them), he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d let himself get too comfortable. He was around the brothers so often nowadays, they were fun and enjoyable to spend time with, and Asmo was certainly overjoyed whenever he came over…  But perhaps he’d forgotten how dangerous they all were.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Poking the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Solomon pisses off Belphie and immegiately realizes his mistake
> 
> I hope you guys like this! This type of story isn't really my forte but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Anyways, if you'd like to talk to me or make a request you can find me on my new writing blog @ruewrites on Tumblr!

Solomon felt his back slam into the wall before he registered anything. His breath was stolen from him, and the protection ward flew up before he even knew what was happening. Perhaps he was getting too comfortable around demons. Not that that was going to change how he interacted with the brothers, but Solomon could see that he crossed the line. However, the aggression of the seventh born still surprised him. 

“ _ Not all of us are as gullible as Asmo _ ,” Belphie snarled. His demon form was in full view and rage covering his eyes, “ _ It’s insulting that you think I’d be  _ **_easy_ ** _ like him. _ ”

Solomon had never considered Asmodeus easy. Oh no. That was far from the truth. His pact with Asmodeus had taken time, research, and respect. Asmodeus was  _ powerful _ . Being able to summon him after making pacts with countless others had been a challenge. It took a while after that for him and Asmo to become friendly with each other. 

While Solomon enjoyed the way their relationship was (and he certainly wouldn’t dream of changing how things were between them), he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d let himself get too comfortable. He was around the brothers so often nowadays, they were fun and enjoyable to spend time with, and Asmo was certainly overjoyed whenever he came over… But perhaps he’d forgotten how dangerous they all were. 

Well he hadn’t… there was a reason he wanted pacts with the other brothers, but he’d gotten sloppy.

A grunt left him as the protection spell flickered around him. Belphegor was out for  _ blood,  _ Solomon’s blood.

“What? You thought you could get the baby just because you have a pact with one of his older brothers?” he growled, “As if! What do you even have to offer me? Being summoned to your beck and whim whenever you feel like it? Interrupting my naps, making me your dog? Asmo may be willing to do whatever you ask, but that’s not me  _ human _ .” 

Solomon watched the spell flicker once more as Belphegor tore into it once more. Each blow shook his very core. He couldn’t think, his head was throbbing, everything hurt. His hand flew to a pact mark, and it started to glow softly. “Come to me,” he whispered.

Asmodeus materialized in the room. He yelped when he hit the floor. Usually Solomon was a little more considerate! Sure his summonings were still rough, but most of the time he took Asmo’s landing into consideration. He took a while to get his witts about himself, and he was entirely ready to chew out his boyfriend. How dare he be so thoughtless! How could he let his precious little Asmo bruise himself? But the words died on his tongue when he saw the scene before him.

Solomon was on the floor, looking a little more worse for wear than Asmo had seen him in  _ years _ , and a rather ticked Belphegore snarling at him. Belphie didn’t even seem to be aware of Asmo’s presence yet, he was completely locked in on Solomon…

“Belphie!” Asmo screeched, demon form quickly shifting in. He was over to his younger brother in seconds, wrestling him away from the human on the floor. 

“ _ Of course  _ he summoned you,” he growled, “What? Are you gonna be his little dog again? Defend all his actions?  _ You really let him tell you what to do _ ,and only because he tells you what you want to hear.  _ You’re pathetic Asmo _ .”

Asmo snapped and kicked his brother back. He cared about his brothers, he did, but fights weren’t uncommon. He wouldn’t do any permanent damage or anything that would hurt him too bad… He just wanted to do enough.

Solomon watched for a moment, before his vision went blurry. He blinked once, twice, and the world went dark. 

The next thing we knew, a wonderful warmth was surrounding him, perfectly manicured fingers gently scratching his scalp. His body ached, and he felt drained. He tried to push himself up only to be brought back down with a soothing ‘Shhh’ and a soft caress to his back. “Just relax darling, let Asmo baby take care of you.”

His voice was soft and gentle, but filled with worry. Solomon opened his eyes to look up at Asmo, sunset eyes were damp and his lashes sparkled every now and again.  _ He’d been crying _ . Solomon tried to push himself up again with a grunt to adjust his position ever so slightly. His shirt was gone, and for the first time, Solomon realized how bruised and battered his body was. He’d definitely feel this for the next few days.

“And I thought I’d been bruised because of your rough summoning… At least Belphie didn’t give me a concussion….” Asmo laughed, clearly trying to hide his nerves. He went quiet for a moment, unable to stop the concern from once again seeping into his eyes. “What… What did you do to make him so mad at you?… Are you feeling alright?”

Solomon chuckled, closing his eyes again, letting Asmo’s magic slowly course through him. He knew healing would take a while, but at least he didn’t have to use his own magic for a while… “I definitely feel better than I would have if I didn’t have you. I got a little carried away I suppose…  _ Pacts _ .”

Asmo chuckled and nuzzled into his silver locks, “You’re too ambitious sometimes you know that? You  _ know  _ how Belphie can be… Especially when he’s not able to nap…”

“I’m aware….”

They both went quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence. Solomon still felt out of it, he was still dizzy, but at least he could rest a little in Asmo’s embrace. He slowly reached up and brushed his fingers against Asmo’s jaw. “No matter what, you know which pact is most important to me, yes?”

He felt Asmo’s heartbeat speed up. 

“You’re beautiful and wonderful my dear Asmodeus, I can’t even begin to express how lucky I am that you’re  _ mine _ .”

Their lips brushed together for a moment and Asmo smiled. His fingers once again started to slowly massage his scalp and his grip around Solomon tightened. “You’re so sweet to me,” he whispered softly, “Now rest my dear… I’ll hold you as long as you need me too.”


End file.
